Cumpleaños Izbet
by Izbet46
Summary: Izbet está de cumpleaños y Piccolo busca un regalo especial para ella.


Están en el cumpleaños de Videl, el primero luego del nacimiento de Pan.

Videl: Gracias Izbet por esos lindos aros para mí y para Pan.

Izbet: Sé que todavía es pequeña pero cuando esté más grande ambas podrán usarlos, se verán preciosas - suspira.

Videl: ¿Qué te pasa?

Izbet: Recuerdo mi último cumpleaños con papá, semanas antes se puso raro, hacía muchos trabajos extra, incluso en la noche me decía que iba a asear casas. Pensé que se había vuelto a enamorar, y me dejaba sola para irse a encontrar con su nuevo amor. Pero la noche que cumplí 6 años, me regaló una cajita, eran unos aros de plata envejecida, de esos con cadena por ambos lados, en una punta tenían una pequeña estrella, con un cristal blanco en una y oscuro en el otro, lamentablemente cuando entraron a robar hace un mes a mi cabaña se los llevaron... nunca pensé que los robarían, no son muy valiosos, pero los guardaba en una caja con diamantes... (se acuerda como los escondió cuando la llevaron al orfanato, por suerte cuando volvió a la cabaña ya adulta pudo encontrarlos en su escondite) tienen un valor sentimental muy grande para mí porque papá se esforzó mucho para regalármelos, ya perdí la esperanza de recuperarlos.

En ese momento Goten y Trunks pasan corriendo, enredan los cables de los parlantes de la música ambiental, y se produce estática que hiere los sensibles oídos de Piccolo que está en el lugar, se va lo más lejos posible de todos, siente por mucho rato un fuerte zumbido. Mientras en la fiesta, a la mujer ciega igual le incómodo el sonido pero se repone más rápido que su amigo.

Videl: ¿Estás mejor?

Izbet: Sí, eso de tener los sentidos tan desarrollados a veces es un problema.

Videl: Sobre tus aretes ¿Por qué no mandas a hacer unos iguales?

Izbet: Me daría mucha tristeza, recordaría siempre que son un reemplazo, que por un descuido perdí los originales.

Satán: Hola cariño, feliz cumpleaños, te presento a mi... amiga... quería conocerte ¿Cuál es tu nombre...?

Sacha: Soy Sacha - le toma la mano a Videl, y se la agita muy fuerte - es un gran honor conocer a la hija del salvador del mundo.

Videl: complicada, porque la mujer no le suelta la mano - ... gracias por venir.

Satán: ¿Cómo has estado, Izbet?

Izbet: Bien - siente la incomodidad de Videl, así que le hace una señal con la cabeza al hombre para que se lleve a esa fan.

Satán: Nos vemos - se lleva a Sacha, que hasta lo que más pudo sujeto la mano de la hija de Mr. Satán.

Videl: ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta... muy personal?

Izbet: Por supuesto cariño.

Videl: Desde que murió mamá, papá se volvió... muy enamoradizo...

Izbet: Un mujeriego de tomo y lomo, con que respire y no arrastre la bolsa del pan es suficiente para él.

Videl: ¿Nunca intentó nada contigo?

Izbet: Jajaja... no lo intentaría con su "suegra" o "cuñada".

Videl: ¿Suegra? ¿Cuñada? Pero tú no eres pariente de mamá.

Izbet: Lo sé pero ten en cuenta que éramos muy unidas con tu madre, ella me apoyó mucho cuando murió el abuelo que me crio, por eso yo la sentía como si fuera mi hermanita, le espante cada espécimen que quiso acercarse a ella, cuando se conocieron con Mar... digo Satán, yo le decía que él era muy poca cosa para ella, se casaron y cuando yo iba de visita tu padre se comportaba como cuando una suegra va a "inspeccionar" cómo está su niña, siempre le decía a tu madre que si él la trataba mal se viniera a vivir conmigo... pero mientras estuvo viva nunca la engaño ni la hizo sufrir por nada. Cuando murió me hice cargo de la casa y de ti un tiempo ¿Te acuerdas? Creo que por eso tu padre nunca intentó nada conmigo, porque me considera como parte de la familia de tu madre - siguen conversando anécdotas de la madre de Videl - por su bella voz, le decía mi sirenita, a ella no le gustaba... jijiji... lo hacía para hacerla rabiar, su voz tomaba un tono muy bajo cuando se molestaba - se quedan hasta tarde recordando.

Cuando faltan unos meses para el cumpleaños de la mujer ciega, Piccolo recuerda la conversación que escuchó esa vez de la joya robada, decide hacer algo especial por ella, no hará aparecer los aretes, sino que juntará dinero como el padre de ella, quiere que sea algo muy especial para su mejor amiga, mientras lo junta pasa horas parado en el borde del Templo Sagrado buscando en joyerías y tiendas algunos como los que describió.

Le costó reunir el monto para comprar la joya, ya que aunque ayudó en muchas cosas todos están acostumbrados a que no cobra por ello, y como no quiere decirles para que lo necesita pronto todos están muy curiosos. Por fin tuvo un valor adecuado según lo que vio, pero no encuentra ninguno que se asemeje siquiera a los robados. Una semana antes del cumpleaños de Izbet dormita pensando si hacerlos aparecer o no, en un momento en su mente ve una casa de empeño en un barrio poco recomendable en una pequeña ciudad cerca del Templo, ve en un rincón en el aparador una pequeña caja cerrada, abre los ojos. Con la esperanza que haya sido una visión, va al sitio, en la cajita, que tiene el dibujo de un ser mitológico, hay un par de aros iguales a los que su amiga describió, incluso en el color de las piedras, el encargado al ver el interés que tenía en ellos quiso regatear el precio, pero una sola mirada molesta de Piccolo le permite comprarlos por el monto que tiene.

En el día del cumpleaños de su amiga todo transcurre con normalidad, cuando todos se van se queda solo en el patio el namekuseijin, está nervioso, desea que sean lo suficientemente parecidos a los perdidos.

Izbet: Gracias por venir.

Piccolo: Ten, compre esto para ti - le pasa la cajita.

Izbet: ¿Lo compraste? - recuerda que muchos en la fiesta se preguntaban por qué el namekuseijin quería dinero - gracias - cuando lo abre y siente que es, se pone pálida y empieza a llorar suavemente - lo siento... necesito... - deja caer la caja donde venía y se va rápido a su habitación con los aros en la mano, el guerrero asombrado no se mueve del lugar, la siente llorar.

Piccolo: ¿Qué diablos le pasa? - al otro día temprano va a la casa de Gohan, a contarle a Videl lo que pasó.

Videl: Lo siento, usted no sabía que ella no quería que le regalaran unos parecidos porque la harían acordarse de los que perdió, eso la entristecía...

Piccolo ahora comprende porque se comportó así.

Videl: Sé que esa no era su intención. Si quiere lo acompañó para hablar con ella, debe estar muy triste por lo que me dice.

En el camino él va recriminándose, sólo quería que estuviera contenta y en cambio lo que logró es deprimirla, al llegar la mujer ciega sale a su encuentro al patio, va tan apurada que no se pone su bata, está con una camisola corta de seda.

Izbet: disculpa lo de anoche Piccolo... qué sorpresa Videl... mira - está emocionada, tiene puesto los aretes que le regaló el namekuseijin, está con los ojos llorosos, pero con una gran sonrisa - te acuerdas que te conté de estos aros que me habían robado... - no aguanta más, abraza a Piccolo muy fuerte, quien no atina a hacer nada más que abrir los brazos, mira a Videl, quien también se asombra del comportamiento de su amiga - no sé cómo pudiste reconocerlos, nadie más que papá y yo sabíamos de la marca.

Videl: ¿Qué marca? ¿Estas segura que son los mismos que perdiste?

Izbet: Segurísima, siempre molestaba a papá para que me dijera cuál era la de la piedra oscura, porque me gustaba ponérmelo en el lado izquierdo, por eso hizo una pequeña marca en la punta del con cristal negro - se acerca a ella, le toma la mano y la hace sentir esa parte del aro.

Videl: Es verdad, tiene una hendidura pero no se ve.

Izbet: ¿Cómo pudiste encontrarlos? - vuelve a abrazar a su amigo, llorando de felicidad.

Piccolo: Tuve paciencia - está vez si reacciona, abrazándola.

Videl: ve en el piso el estuche de la joya que había quedado botado desde la noche anterior - ¿Venían aquí?

Piccolo: Sí - la caja tiene el dibujo de una sirenita.

Izbet: Disculpa que no pude decirte nada anoche pero me ganó la emoción - sabe que a él le molestan esas muestras de cariño, pero no puede evitarlo - no sé cómo agradecerte esto.

Piccolo: Sólo quería regalarte algo que te hiciera feliz.

Videl: Definitivamente lo logro.

Desde entonces los tiene guardados en su caja fuerte, se los pone en ocasiones muy especiales, no quiere volver a perderlos, la primera vez se los regaló su padre, y luego Piccolo trabajo para comprárselos, por eso son su mayor tesoro.

En el otro mundo una mujer está contenta ya que pudo mostrarle a Piccolo el lugar donde debía ir para darle el regalo perfecto a su querida amiga.

FIN

Nota de la Autora: El cumpleaños de Izbet en la Cronología de Dragon Ball es el 12 de junio del 738.


End file.
